The present invention relates to a method and machine for the automatic laying of interposed joints upon the production of multiple glazing.
Before they are mounted in the frames intended to receive them, multiple glazings require that the elements of the glazing be separated by a lateral joint which assures both water-tightness and the spacing of the glass panes. Multiple glazings formed in this manner are then subjected to a pressing-calibrating operation intended to bring them to a given thickness which corresponds to the width of the rabbet of the frames intended to receive them.
Up to now, the undulated armature joint assuring the water-tightness and spacing of the elements of the multiple glazings was put in place at the edge of the glazings manually by means of an applicator. This resulted in a certain irregularity and a loss of time which was incompatible with the automating of the other phases of development of the multiple glazings.